


Hunting Bird

by Anonymous



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dubious Consent, Foot Fetish, M/M, Sexual References, mild humilation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 04:09:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11751705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Kurosaki has been less than compliant in the days leading up to the Junior Youth Championship. Reiji wants to trust that Kurosaki will not make any scenes or similar throughout the course of the Championships so he strikes a deal with Kurosaki to ensure that this trust is not ill placed in him.





	Hunting Bird

   A chill came over the room as neon light from the surrounding city filtered into the room.

   Reiji was not impressed with Kurosaki at the least. The youth needed to be contained. Kept on a short leash. Not just for the sake of Reiji’s plans but for the safety of those uninvolved with the attacks on LDS, and the dimensions as a whole; those who hadn’t been touched in the mind by Reiji’s memory erasing efforts.

   Kurosaki kept disappearing and when he disappeared, he tended to go off the rails. He was becoming quite sly with practice. Learning to evade Reiji and his guards. It was not good for Reiji’s nerves. Everything had to be close and precise within his plans or else, it could all crumble. And as it was the eve of the Championship, Kurosaki’s obedience was more than necessary.

   ‘I have a proposition to make.’ Reiji’s voice pierced the air calmly. He was sitting behind his desk with Kurosaki in front of him. His bodyguard, Nakajima, blocked the entrance but he could tell from Kurosaki’s body language that, in this point in time, he had no intentions of fleeing. Just, remaining.

   Kurosaki had not expected Reiji to strike a deal with him given that he usually did as he pleased. Kurosaki cocked his head. He was well aware that any bargaining between him and Reiji would be like a mere mortal bargaining with the devil. But, Kurosaki was intrigued.

   ‘In exchange for… freedom,’ Reiji hesitated, he held disdain for his wording but he was suffering with ineloquence, ‘I expect a certain level of obedience.’

   ‘Stop trying to sound pretty.’ Kurosaki spat. ‘What do you want?’

   ‘I want you to stop running off without telling anyone where you are going. I want to ensure you don’t have the intentions to harm others when you do so. I just want… peace of mind. I realise how… constraining I’ve been these past few days but since you will not listen to force, I would like to try a different approach. Especially since with the next coming days, I have to trust you will behave but you have not given me much to bank on.’ Reiji explained.

   ‘Hm, so you want insurance that I’ll be a goody-two-shoes for you over the next few days?’ Kurosaki asked.

   ‘In short, yes.’ Reiji confirmed.

   ‘And what sort of insurance do you want? Nothing else has worked for you – not food, not shelter, not anonymity, not even the name of my valuable companions.’

   Reiji glanced at Nakajima who nodded. Nakajima exited Reiji’s office but both could hear that he didn’t stray far. The door budged once its closed. There was still no exit for Kurosaki unless he wanted to be daring and break the glass… but that would be quite the fall.

   Reiji got up from behind his desk. He was an elegant adolescent and everything about him enhanced his presence. Kurosaki wasn’t even sure how he managed that but somehow, he accentuated his height and power despite being so scrawny and easy to miss. He was hardly the most eye catching person save for that long, scarlet scarf of his.

   Reiji sat down on his desk. Kurosaki eyed him curiously as Reiji crossed his legs.

   ‘Humiliation.’ Reiji said simply. Sadism smeared across his face as he continued. He slowly extended one leg. ‘The kissing of one’s shoes is a practice that goes back many centuries and is a good way to establish dominance. You wouldn’t have to do it for long. Not even a minute. Then, tomorrow, you could slink away in between matches and I won’t even bat an eye. Not a bad deal, in my opinion.’

   Kurosaki scowled. ‘Rack off.’

   ‘You have nothing but the clothes on your back and your pride. It would be outright cruel to remove the former from you but you would look excellent in the LDS uniform, if you would prefer. But I would not permit you to pervert the uniform with that bandanna of yours and it is to my, albeit limited understanding, that you have much personal significance invested in it. After all, your comrade wears a similar one on his arm and you trust it to obscure your identity.’

   Kurosaki’s brow twitched and Reiji took perverted delight in riling Kurosaki up because it was so easy and sometimes, amusing. His anger and righteousness was adorable. However given how volatile he was, it was not necessarily wise. Especially given that it was just the two of them. Reiji was taking many risks but he was certain, this would be an offer that Kurosaki couldn’t refuse.

   There was a moment where neither spoke but merely re-examined the situation. Then, Kurosaki relented. He got to his knees and placed his hands along the sides of Reiji shoe. Reiji was bemused to say the least after all, this had been the outcome that he had expected.

   Kurosaki was hesitant to say the least but the thought of forsaking his identity in exchange for some freedom which would not amount to a lot was worse. He closed his eyes and tried to imagine anything else beneath his lips as he placed them atop the toe of Reiji’s shoe.

   Reiji averted his eyes. His heart skipped a beat and something clogged his throat. But, his eyes strayed back and his cheeks flushed. He couldn’t feel Kurosaki’s lips on his shoe; no, they were too study and somewhat new for that but the thought – the sight – of it was more than enough for a deep reaction. A reaction deeper than he thought. An uncomfortable warmth swirled around his midsection.

   Kurosaki was faring better than he thought he would. It was only a kiss. And it wasn’t like he was kissing horrible shoes; or even a foot. The white, faux leather of the shoe was harmless upon his skin. Yes, this was the better outcome compared to the alternative: of degrading himself truly, becoming a hound of LDS.

   Kurosaki opened his eye and there was a frantic moment of eye contact between him and Reiji. Kurosaki drew back but he kept his hands around Reiji’s foot; his fingers spread around the shape of the shoe. He wasn’t quite holding on but close.

   ‘You are excused.’ Reiji said, through a cracked voice.

   ‘Am I now…?’ Kurosaki mused. ‘Are you certain? You don’t want me to lower myself further for your entertainment?’

   Reiji had thought he had been in control but now, Kurosaki had found weakness that he could pierce. A true Achilles heel.

   Kurosaki removed Reiji’s shoe. He did it slowly, gracefully like it was a mockery of Reiji’s power. Subtle but sure.

   ‘What are you doing?’ Reiji snapped and he jerked his foot away from Kurosaki.

   Kurosaki’s hands slipped away from Reiji. Reiji had been careful not to kick Kurosaki’s nose in but, it was tempting truth be told given how the situation was deteriorating. Reversing.

   ‘I was going to show you how pliant I can be when given the right motivation. See? My obedience isn’t nearly as hard won as you think.’ Kurosaki teased; his voice low and it irritated Reiji.

   Reiji’s brow furrowed. He accidentally crumpled paperwork beneath his hand as the tension caused his fingers to rake across his desk.

   With a smarmy smirk, Kurosaki relished it. He too liked to rile up Reiji; it was difficult but seeing him bend and ultimately break as all too fun.

   ‘I mean, are you sure such light punishment will keep me in line?’

   Reiji straightened up. He was well aware but he wanted Kurosaki to at least feel a somewhat feigned level of humanisation. That and Reiji was aware that Kurosaki was attempting to make it so that for every chip of humiliation he was dealt, it was paid back. That had to be the mind game here.

   ‘If you insist; if you feel that pays back my good will.’ Reiji sighed.

   Reiji attempted to seem indifferent. But that heat rising through him jumped a few degrees from Kurosaki’s uncharacteristically delicate handling of him.

   Kurosaki ran his fingers along the sole of Reiji’s foot. Fortunately, Reiji was not ticklish but it did incite some sort of unsettling feeling in him which further inflamed the rising heat within him. Kurosaki held Reiji’s heel in the palm of his hand and angled them both so that there was a neat, upward curve from Reiji’s shin to his toes: a curve perfectly pointed for Kurosaki to place his lips upon Reiji’s toes.

   All things considered, Reiji did not have an unpleasant foot. Not exactly shoe catalogue model worthy but nice enough given that it was just a foot. He had shapely ankles and evenly spread toes. It was obvious that he was a young man who had not seen hard times: no callouses or other marks on his skin, no damage to its shape or similar.

   Though, Kurosaki did have to question why Reiji elected not to wear socks.

   Kurosaki took a shallow breath and closed his eyes. Reiji exhaled a sigh of relief. Reiji was well aware that he could not handle any further eye contact between him and Kurosaki throughout this mess.

   Reiji licked his lips and took a sharp breath when he felt Kurosaki’s lips upon the tip of his toes. He then had the startling revelation that the heat inside of him was not discomfort but something far worse: arousal.

   At first, it felt like nothing more than a brush or how it felt when he would touch his own lips with his fingers but Kurosaki had to take it deeper. Turn it into an experience humiliating for them both for it was better for them both to suffer through the absurdity of it all than him alone. Anything to ease the burden of forsaking his pride.

   Kurosaki was not eager at first but he wasn’t a fool. He was well aware that Reiji’s odd stiffness was the result of arousal and for that, he was willing to feign submission in order to further invoke Reiji’s embarrassment.

   Though, all things considered, Kurosaki did note that Reiji was obviously pedantic about his podiatry. In this instance, Kurosaki could appreciate that for that eased some of his concern and distaste. Reiji was in possession of a pale, silky-skinned foot with well kept nails. He was not particularly odorous or rough either, Kurosaki would soon come to realise as he tentatively licked the pad of Reiji’s big toe. Reiji shuddered and his face reddened. He moved his toes instinctively and Kurosaki caught them between his lips. His mouth encapsulated part of Reiji’s toes; the first two. He became slightly more coarse with his licking thereafter. Ignoring everything, he made sure to be as thorough as he could.

   Reiji’s first groan, as a direct result of Kurosaki’s dedication, was more than enough to appease Kurosaki’s desire to humiliate him. This was because the first groan was reluctant and suffocated. Reiji was doing his best to disguise his ever growing discomfort and arousal. The second groan that Kurosaki elicited was the signal to the downfall of them both.

   The bargain - the whatever this situation was supposed to be initially when Reiji had summoned Kurosaki to his office - further deteriorated and twisted into something far worse. Something far more lewd and loose. For the second groan that Kurosaki elicited, made him realise that he had lost purpose.

   For the second groan, Kurosaki realised that a part of him had lost the reminder that the point of doing this to humiliate Reiji; not get himself off as well. He hadn’t noticed at first. He just thought it was discomfort at the idea and act of submitting himself to Reiji but it soon became apparent that it was not just hot discomfort swirling about inside of him but arousal also. Fortunately, he was guarded by the cumbersome shift of his closed-off coat.

   Nevertheless, Kurosaki continued to do his best to torture Reiji with his own bargain, his own incited lust despite his own growing desire.

   The hair on the back of his neck stood up. There were pinpricks of heat in his cheeks which were no doubt discoloured by a vibrant red by now. Not to mention that with his mouth and tongue lavishing Reiji, it would be all too apparent by now that Kurosaki was getting some sick and twisted pleasure from this as well.

   And of course, Reiji sensed that.  He sensed from Kurosaki that Kurosaki was no longer just doing this to be a nuisance but something else. Confusion and double guessing thickened Reiji’s dysfunctional, scattered thinking. He was certain it was a mind game but it was edging far too close to something else now.

   Reiji swallowed hard. His face reddened and his discomfort and arousal at the arrangement grew. His breathing turned steamy and his mind jumbled. All he could think about was how Kurosaki’s tongue, hot and wet, slithered between his toes in earnest. About the almost cute, almost endearing suckling noises Kurosaki made. Reiji took another breath and once more, his hands became tense and raked through his things; ruffling his papers and crumpling them. He readjusted his glasses - he could have sworn they fogged up.

   Kurosaki took a peek at Reiji and that’s all he needed. Reiji had become quite flustered. His chin had sunken into his scarf in an effort to hide his face but it was beyond apparent that he was as red as his accessories. Satisfaction welled up inside of Kurosaki but it had no place beside his wanton betrayal.

   Kurosaki drew back and left a trail of saliva between his mouth and Reiji’s foot. He pawed at his mouth with the back of his hand and narrowed his eyes. Unerring eye contact ensued between him and Reiji.

   Once more, Reiji swallowed hard and Kurosaki lifted himself from the floor. Reiji took this as a sign of relent and surrender. Kurosaki looked like he was about to leave. Reiji was far from correct with this conclusion.

   Reiji exhaled softly; a contented, lewd sigh and released his grasp on his desk. He lifted his head from his scarf. There was sweat across his brow and he began to cool down. He shifted so that the tightness in his pants could ease and be hidden better. A temptation overwhelmed him: the temptation to touch himself. A temptation he decided to act out unthinkingly.

   Before Kurosaki’s eyes, Reiji moved his hands. Kurosaki’s pupils slid across his eyes as he followed Reiji’s hand to his lap. But, that didn’t have the reaction either had expected. Reiji had expected that he would be permitted to do so as he thought it would further inflame both their desire but he was wrong.

   Truth be told, Kurosaki had half thought that as well but there was something else coursing through him: the desire to win. To win was to survive. To win was to trump all and remain in power. The thought of Reiji resuming control, like earlier, repulsed Kurosaki more than indulging Reiji’s fetish.

   So, instead, there was a sharp flurry of movement from Kurosaki. Reiji didn’t even know what happened. Before he knew it, his back had hit his desk and his papers had scattered. A small gust had been whipped by Kurosaki’s movements. His eyes widened and terror emasculated him. He licked his lips. He was practically nose-to-nose with Kurosaki was keeping him pinned; Kurosaki had half hefted himself onto the desk as well. Wordless assertion that Kurosaki refused to submit wholly; that he wanted to remain charge.

   Reiji’s breath hitched his throat. Kurosaki’s scattered across Reiji’s face. He smelt awful. Kurosaki’s eyes narrowed. Reiji’s heart quickened and quickened until it fit to burst. Kurosaki noticed and there was a glimmer of terror - of remorse - in his eyes that seemed to glow in the artificial light that bathed the office from the outside in. It was like he was horrified by his impulsive actions but he was determined to continue through regardless of consequence from Reiji as well as from within himself.

   Reiji was a logical person, or so he liked to think so highly of himself. He knew that in a Duel, he would be the clear cut winner. He had no doubt. However, fisticuffs was a different matter. He was trained in self-defence but Kurosaki had been in many fights. He knew what it meant to live on the edge of a blade and to live - survive, thrive. He had experience. Experience could be invaluable. Reiji lacked said experience.

   With how close they were, Reiji was terrified. He felt powerless despite the bravado. The indifference he was trying to use as a mask but it cracked. It was obvious this had him falling apart with instinctual panic. And Kurosaki didn’t know how to feel about that. He just knew what to do about it. But he did not fulfil those actions just yet. No, he needed to utilise this instinctive fear that he had incited in Reiji even though it repulsed him because he knew this was what it was like to be the invader rather than the invaded.

   ‘I will do as I please. I will continue to do so regardless of your actions. This has been for naught.’ Kurosaki informed Reiji in a low voice.

   Then, he drew back. With heavy hands, he further mussed up Reiji’s desk and peeled himself from atop of Reiji. Kurosaki slunk off everafter and Reiji could breathe again. Reiji straightened up and mustered his voice.

   ‘This discussion is finished, Nakajima.’ he called out as bravely as he could. ‘Please permit Kurosaki’s exit.’

   Reiji’s heart beat returned to normal but even then, it seemed at a faster pace than usual but it was better than it was a few seconds prior. He adjusted his scarf and his glasses and his hair. Anything that would once more get him within the parameters of normalcy and to ease the humiliation.

   His hand remained his lap. He shifted his legs once more and sank into his scarf. He boiled with a range of emotions: dissatisfaction, arousal, frustration, and fury. A crude determination cut through the disturbed din and Reiji resolved that despite being uneasy allies with Kurosaki, he would get revenge. He would permit Kurosaki the crown of a win here but this would be but one battle. They had many in the past and Reiji was certain they would clash again soon. He would ensure it.

   He burned with frustration and arousal.

   Heartland had burned with outrageous cruelty.

   Reiji resolved to remind Kurosaki of that in his first match in two days’ time. That would be when Reiji would win against Kurosaki with a cruel gift since his rebellious hunting bird thought he could be the one in charge between him.

   Nevertheless, for now, Reiji embarrassedly kept his hand in his lap as he was left to deal with the unsavoury ramifications of Kurosaki’s miniature victory here.


End file.
